Eliza & The McDougall Brothers
by Merchant-Love
Summary: Here's another Eliza fic! See what happens here! Please R&R! *REVISED!!!!!!! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW IT!!!!!*


~This is another story about Eliza and her adventures with the Outlaw Star. What will happen this time? Well, the crew meets up with enemies and one of them suddenly loses interest. Read on to see what happens.~  
  
One night the Outlaw Star crew was taking a ride through space. They were looking for someplace to go to spend their time. "Gee, I'm kinda bored. I hope we can find someplace soon," Gene said. "It's like we're traveling through nothing but darkness," Jim said. Then they heard a beeping sound coming from Eliza's computer. "What was that?," Gene asked. "It seems there is another spaceship ahead of us, it's just sitting there.," Eliza replied. "Let's get a closer look," Gene said. He moved the ship forward. They kept getting closer to the ship but it didn't move. Then they stopped, and they gazed at the ship that was there. It was the familiar yellow ship they've seen many times before. "The McDougall Brothers!" everyone shouted. When Gene heard Eliza shout with them, he turned around to look at her. "Hey, how do you know about the McDougall Brothers Eliza?," Gene asked. "I heard about them before," Eliza replied. Just then, Ron McDougall appeared on the screen like he had heard them. "Well, well if it isn't our old friend Gene Starwind and company.," he said. "What do you want this time?!," Gene replied. "Oh nothing much, just wanted to see if you wanted to play a little game with us.," Ron answered with a snicker. "Game? What are you talking about?," Gene asked confused. Then Harry appeared on the screen. "That's right, the object of the game is to catch us!," he said. Then Ron and Harry both dissapeared from the screen.  
  
Their ship started to race off. "C'mon! Let's beat those idiots!," Gene shouted. So they raced off after them. They were still behind the McDougall Brothers ship for some time. But they kept up with them and never stopped. They started to slow down a bit but they couldn't seem to find the McDougall ship anywhere. "Now where did they go?," Jim asked. Eliza began to scan out where they were located until she eventually found them. "There they are! They must have increased their speed and then traveled south!," Eliza replied. "Well then, let's just try and find out where they went now, shall we?," Gene said somewhat sarcastically. They moved slower and went south to look for the McDougalls and Eliza was still looking out for them on her computer. As an hour went by the Outlaw Star had been around the whole place about a thousand times, but then Eliza detected something on her screen. "There's the McDougall ship! It was behind that asteroid the whole time!," Eliza exclaimed. "Darn them, making us look for them forever! Remind me to kill both of them later.," Gene said with a smirk. Eliza smiled at Gene.  
  
They moved toward the McDougall ship behind the asteroid. The ship started to move then. "After it!," Gene shouted. They moved faster toward the ship but it started to move even faster. But the OS kept up with it. It seemed as they were traveling, the space they were traveling by kept getting darker and darker. Suddenly the OS started to slow down. "What happened now?," Gene asked. "It seems something is stuck and it made the ship slow down.," Jim replied. Then they noticed the McDougall ship slow down also. Than suddenly, the ship blew up! "It was a trap! That ship was fake! We've been chasing a decoy!," Eliza exclaimed. Everyone else gasped. "Then where are the McDougall Brothers really at?," Gene asked. Suddenly a giant black hole emerged from in front of them, and the ship started to spin around real fast. The ship was sucked into the hole and began to travel through some kind of warp. "I'm getting dizzy!," Jim shouted. "I think I'm going to be sick!," Gene shouted back. Suddenly the ship came to a halt. The ship had been taken into another part of space that the crew hadn't seen before. Gene decided to land the ship on some land that was nearby. Then the crew got out of the ship, feeling nauseous and dizzy.  
  
"This.....answers....your...question..Gene....doesn't...it?," Eliza said dizzily. Then they heard a familiar laugh coming from somewhere nearby. It was Harry, and he was standing on a huge rock. "What took you so long Gene? We thought you had given up!," Harry said. "Why would I give up on pathetic creeps such as yourselves?!," Gene shouted in response. Harry laughed to himself. Then he looked up and saw Eliza gazing up at him angrily. His mechanical heart began to sink. Whoa! That girl there sure is cute,no that's not the right word to describe her, she's hot!, yeah that sounds better, Harry thought to himself. His thoughts were interrupted by Gene's shout. "Are you going to just stand there daydreaming or are you going to tell us why you wanted us to follow you here?," Gene shouted. Harry laughed to himself again. "Why I wanted you to come here is because I want you to fight with me again!," Harry replied. "Why, so you can lose again? You should give up on trying to take Melfina, you'll never get her!," Gene shouted. "I've been training and upgraded and I'd like to put my new improved skills to the test," Harry shouted back. "Well, where should we fight at?," Gene asked. Harry pointed behind him. "Over there!," he said and ran off. "You guys stay here, I don't want you to get hurt" Gene said and ran off after Harry. Eliza felt too worried about him however. "I'm going too, stay back so you don't get killed," she said and ran off behind Gene.  
  
Meanwhile, Gene ran over to a giant space that'd be perfect for a fighting ground, and Harry was standing there, waiting for Gene. "Well, this sure was nice of you. I've been looking for a challenge, I hope you give me one.," Gene said with a smirk. "I won't dissapoint you than," Harry replied. Harry then transformed into his fighting android form. This time the guns that were supposed to be his arms were bigger. "Shall we begin than?," Harry asked. Gene pulled out his gun and loaded it. "Whenever you're ready," Gene replied. Harry started to fire bullets out of the guns, but Gene dodged them. "Whoa, those guns are more powerful than I thought they'd be," Gene said to himself. He started to fire at Harry, but only left holes on his back. "Why are you running Gene? Are you scared you'll die?," Harry asked. "No!!!!!! You're just weak!," Gene shouted in response. "Well then, if I was weak than you wouldn't be running, so let me show you how "weak" I am!," Harry shouted. He then started to increase the size of the guns and then fired loads more bullets. Gene dodged them all though. He stopped to face Harry and fired at him. "No more running this time!," Gene said. Harry shot at Gene and knocked his gun out of his hand. "And no more guns either!," Harry said with a laugh. He shot Gene's shoulder, hitting him and sending him down onto the ground. "There, I beat you! Now who's weak? I'll tell you, YOU ARE! I am now more powerful than you Gene!," Harry shouted. He started to laugh. His laughter was interrupted by a real loud sound.  
  
He flinched at the sound. He kept hearing it but couldn't see anyone around. The sound he heard was the sound of click-clacking. It was really loud and Harry looked around him but couldn't see anyone. All he heard was click-clack, click-clack. "Where are you?! Show yourself now!," Harry shouted over the sound. The sound stopped, and for a few minutes there was silence. "Looking for me?," he heard a voice behind him say. He turned around and there was Eliza, she had been stomping her feet on the ground as she walked, which made the click-clacking of her shoes louder. She stopped and looked up at Harry. Well look at what we have here, there's that pretty girl that stole my heart, Harry thought. "Well, well look who it is! Are you going to fight me now? Because you can see by what I've done to Gene that it'll be hard to defeat me," Harry said. Eliza looked over and saw Gene lying on the ground. That made her feel even angrier than she already was. "I will fight you! I can't let you get away with hurting Gene!," Eliza shouted. "Well prepare to die sweetheart, any last words?," Harry said. He didn't really want to kill her though, he just wanted to act like he was fighting her, and when she was down he'd take her away and be with her forever. Eliza thought for a minute and suddenly she felt one of her guns inside her cloak. She had an idea. Eliza took the gun out of her inside pocket, but didn't take it out of the cloak. "Yeah I have three things to say and one of them is "Good-bye!"," Eliza said, pulling out the gun and shooting it at Harry taking out half of his front. "Second, "So long!"," Eliza continued and pulled out another gun from her cloak and fired it at Harry, shooting off his head. "And third, "See ya later!"," Eliza finished and took out a gun that was bigger than the last two, it looked like a Castor gun, only it was longer, and she fired it at Harry, which blew him up. Harry had just one final thought before his mind went blank. She sure is pretty, I think I just lost interest in Melfina, he thought and then his mind went blank. Eliza went over to Gene and began shaking him. "Gene! Wake up! Please, don't die on me!," she shouted overreactedly, she hadn't been thinking that a shot to the shoulder couldn't kill anyone. Gene woke up and stood up. "You're alive!," Eliza said. "Yeah, all thanks to my bullet-proof shoulder pads,and you too," Gene replied, tapping the shoulder that was shot. Eliza hugged him tightly, she was glad he wasn't dead or she'd be all alone for the rest of her life. "Let's go find the others," Gene said. Eliza nodded and they ran off. Ron McDougall came over and saw Harry in pieces. He ran over to him. "Harry! I'll get you Gene Starwind!," he shouted to the sky.  
  
Jim and the others were worried that Gene and Eliza wouldn't make it back but just as they thought the worst happened, they saw Gene and Eliza running towards them. They ran over to them. "Gene! Eliza! You guys are still alive! We were worried!," Jim shouted. "Well I could have been, but Eliza here saved me," Gene said, smiling at Eliza. "Gene........," Melfina said sweetly and hugged Gene. "Hey you know what?," Gene asked. "No, what?," Jim replied. Gene smirked. "I think Harry was checking Eliza out!," Gene said. "No.....................you really think so?!," Eliza said. "Yeah, didn't you see that look in his eyes when he saw you? He was like this," Gene said and did an impression of Harry. Everyone laughed. "He was probably thinking "Hmmm that girl is hot! I want her so badly!"," Gene said. Everyone continued laughing. "Shut up!," Eliza said. "Yeah, and "That girl is so sexy! I gotta get me some of that!"," Gene continued. "Shut up I said!," Eliza replied. She then whispered "pervert" to herself, but no one heard her. Gene laughed and gave Eliza a big hug. "Whoa, you are hot Eliza!," Gene exclaimed. Eliza gave Gene a weird look. "You know Eliza, you're so hot and it's so cold out here and I'm still sweating!," Gene continued. Everyone laughed harder. "Okay, enough with the flirting," Eliza said, giggling. "Somebody get me an ice pack, I think I'm getting a fever!," Gene continued on. "How many times do I have to say it? Forget it than!, " Eliza said, sighing. But she started laughing again while everyone else were laughing so hard, their lungs could have died. "I think I'll carry my little savior back to the ship, if she doesn't mind," Gene said. Eliza smiled. "Not at all!," Eliza said in response to Gene. Gene went over to Eliza, picked her up, and carried her in his arms. Gene bent down and gave Eliza a kiss on her forehead. Eliza blushed a little, and responded back by kissing Gene on the cheek. Than she rested her head on Gene's shoulder. He feels so good, thought Eliza, that I don't ever want him to let me go. 


End file.
